oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Gihlidius
Gihlidius 'History:' Gihlidius is a Born God born of the union between Ahmorae, the Goddess of Darkness, and Phaelep, the God of Ambition. He is one of the only Evil Gods to be worshiped openly (along with Ahgahnus the God of Death, Ahlkin, the God of War, and Ahmorae, the Goddess of Darkness) and he perhaps has the greatest following of any evil God. His realm is the realm of material wealth and the need to possess it and that holds a good deal of the population in sway. 'Relationships:' Gihlidius is on better terms with most of the Gods and Goddesses than any other evil God. He inherited his father’s charisma and charming mannerisms and can easily win over acquaintances, though those who know him better know to be on the look out for his shrewd tricks. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Gihlidius is always depicted as a very wealthy banker. He is usually depicted as a Dwarf with slicked back black hair and a well-groomed and carefully braided beard. He wears a well fitting suit and has bits of gold woven into his beard and wares several gold rings. He is associated with magpies which are known for stealing shiny objects. 'The Church of Gihlidius': The Church of Gihlidius is a very prosperous and wealthy church as its primary function is to serve as a banking establishment. Temples to Gihlidius hold vast vaults in which followers may deposit their money and valuables for safekeeping. The Church of Gihlidius also provides loans, both for individuals and also for institutions. Due to the nature of the Gihlidius’ realm, temples and shrines to Gihlidius are heavily guarded by both muscle and magic. Therefore, Wizards, Clerics, and Fighters are often drawn to the service of Gihlidius as well as the occasional artificer who is clever at devising booby-traps to safe guard the Church’s wealth—as well as the many artificers who are drawn to Gihlidius because of their need for large sums of money. He is the Patron God of Calzine. 'Religious Traits': 'Greedy:' Like your God, you care only about money, wealth, and riches. Bonus: You receive a +1 trait bonus on Perception checks to notice coins, gems, jewelry, and valuable trade goods. You gain a chance to notice such goods whenever you pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not you are actively looking. You also gain a +1 trait bonus on Appraise Checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Gihlidius, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus on Perception checks to notice coins, gems, jewelry, and valuable trade goods and an additional +1 trait bonus on Appraise Checks. 'On Guard:' You are greedy and always worried that someone might steal something that you love (which is of course is everything you own). Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Perception Checks and a +1 trait bonus to Initiative checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Gihlidius, you gain an additional a +1 trait bonus on Perception Checks and a +1 trait bonus to Initiative checks.